Girl Meets: Helping Brother
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It is now seven years later and the gang is now sixteen-seventeen years of age. Riley has the whole place to herself so she invited Maya over as the boys where busy. The girls soon get into some fun when Auggie comes home early and is shocked what he sees. What did Auggie see, and what will happen? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know any one who owns, or works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in any way. This story was requested to do this type of paring. This is a one shot story.

* * *

It was just sixteen year old Riley and her friend Maya while the rest of the family was out . Cory and Topanga was out on a double date with Amy and husband Shawn. Amy took Shawn's name and he adopted Maya who also took her step father's name. As for thirteen year old Auggie he was at his girlfriend Ava's apartment that was just across from his.

Riley wished it was just her boyfriend Lucas was over while the parents where out. That's right the tringle is finally broken. Maya accept the fact Lucas chose Riley over her. Surprisingly Maya ended up with Farkle. Farkle and Isadora desided to break up as the Samackle family was moving and knew long distance relationships don't work out.

Even though Lucas was busy Riley was glad that Maya was over while her parents where out, because it meant some girl bonding. The girls just loved their girl bonding and sometimes Isadora joined them when she had free time. The boys themselves even did some boy bonding. Some times it was Lucas, Farkle, and Zay, other times it was just Lucas and Zay if Farkle was busy with something, and Some times it was just Lucas and Farkle if Zay was busy. The three of them or the two of them what ever the case may be normally just hanged at the park or at Topanga's if they are not seeing some kind of bro movie.

None of the boyfriends knew what their girlfriends where up to when they are alone together. They just thought the girls just did girl things like talk about their boyfriends and celebrity crushes, and see chick flicks. In reality they have been messing around since they where fourteen. Something that the boys never did when it was just bro time. Even though the boys never did anything sexual with each other Lucas was kinda jealous that he had sex with two girls and wondered how good he was compared to himself.

So while was everyone was busy doing their own thing Riley was laying on her bed naked just moaning like crazy as Maya eat her out. Riley was always amazed how good Maya was at this. Even Lucas was not this good. The reason why Maya was so good was because of Farkle who knew the science behind it and explained it to her. Even Isadora helped out when it was just her and Maya before she moved away.

As Maya was expertly eating out her best friend, Riley was squeezing her breasts and rubbing them. Her breasts where now a good C cup while Maya's was a D cup. What the two girls did not know Auggie came home early as he was heart broken as Ava broke up with him as she felt he was no longer good enough for her. As he was silently crying he was too heartbroken to hear Riley moaning.

Auggie went to her room on hopes Riley could make it all better since his mom or dad was not home. As he looked inside he realized Riley was naked and moaning. Auggie thought she was playing with herself again when she thinks she is alone or he was taking a nap. He knew it was wrong to spy on his sister doing something private but he could not help it. Every time he did spy on her she always moaned Lucas's name. However this time Riley was moaning Maya's name and seen that Riley was not touching herself. The only think of she gotten a vibrator and just stuck it into her pussy. His thoughts of that quickly changed when he seen Maya's head pop out and started making out.

Auggie's eyes was no longer on Riley but on Maya and her big breasts. He was quickly hard and had naughty thoughts. Auggie always had a crush on Maya but always kept it well hidden. Auggie soon had a crazy thought and wondered if it would work. So he decided to give it a try. He stepped back and statred to began crying again and stormed into Riley's room.

"Riley Ava broke up with me."

Auggie jumped on the bed and hugged a naked Riley. Auggie pretend to be shocked hugging his naked sister. He looked at Riley's naked body with his eyes being wide. Riley was to shocked to even cover up. Even Maya herself was too shocked to cover up. She had no clue how Riley and her get out of this one.

"Riley your naked!"

Auggie then looked at Maya and he made is eyes go wide as well.

"Maya your naked too! Why are you both naked?"

The girls did not know what to say. Auggie was hoping his plan was working and so far it looks like it is. The girls felt bad that Ava dumbed Auggie. Maya for one was more pissed after helping her while Ava's parents was going throw a devours. Maya knew Ava can't blame it on her parent's divorce since it happened five years ago. After it sunk in that Auggie is seeing their naked bodies, Riley quickly covered up while Maya just let Auggie see her body. Ryley for one was to focus on Auggie to notice.

"Why did she dump you?" Riley asked.

"She said I was no longer good enough for her."

The two girls looked at each other. They can not believe someone would do that to him.

"I can make you feel better Auggie, even if it will be kinda taboo." Maya said.

"Peaches what do you have in mind?"

Maya did not bother answering Ryley. Instead she grabbed Auggie's hand and placed it onto one of her breasts. If Auggie was not hard before he was hard now. Ryley for one was shocked what Maya did. She had no clue how far this will go. Not even Maya knew how far she will take it. As for Auggie he never knew his plan will work even if this was not part of it. So he just let it happen.

"Can I touch the other one Maya?"

"You can do more then touch them. You can suck them if you want."

"Maya he is only thirteen."

"So what. Its better he learns this by someone he trusts."

"True, but if we are really going to do this then.." Riley took a deep breath "Auggie get naked."

Auggie's eyes went wide when this was really happening. He got off the bed and quickly took off his cloths on hoping he did not gave anything away. Maya was impressed on Auggie's dick, even Riley was. Auggie was a good five inches. At this point Riley no longer saw the point on covering herself up anymore. Maya just smiled and wanted to see how far she can take this. Riley and Auggie was also thinking the same thing.

"How would you like to touch my pussy?" Maya asked.

"Really?"

"Yes. Also you want to know a secret?"

"Yah!"

"I like to put my whole hand in my pussy and Ryley dose too she even likes having my arm inside of her."

"Really?"

"Yah. I do too but I like to have a hand up my ass. Since I'm more of a bad girl. So come on and put your hand in our pussies."

Auggie did not need to be told twice. As Auggie touched the two girls' pussies his hands easy slipped into them. Both girls moaned and they took hold of the arm that was being used and started to push Auggie's hand more into them. Maya moved so she was sitting side by side by Riley. Auggie soon was moving his fists in and out of the girls faster and faster. Both girls could not help but to moan. As Auggie was going faster and faster Maya took Auggie's hand out of her pussy and heled him to go deeper inside of his sister.

Riley just moaned on how far Auggie was going. She begged for Auggie to go in deeper. Maya just smiled knowing that Riley was truly hooked. Auggie was wondering how deep he can go. He quickly found out as he was passed his elbow inside his sisters pussy. He even was able to see his hand move around in Riley's belly. Maya just smiled seeing this and soon looked at Auggie's hard dick.

Maya just licked her lips before bending over and placing his dick into her mouth. Auggie just moaned at the wonderful feeling he was reserving. Auggie knew what blow jobs where but never thought it whould fell this good. As Auggie moaned Maya sucked him faster. Auggie was to much into the blow job he was getting that he stopped fisting Riley. Riley did not mind as this day was all about him. Maya soon stopped sucking Auggie and looked at Riley.

"It's your turn to suck him."

Riley slowly took Auggie's arm out of her pussy reviling a good sized stretched out hole. Soon Auggie was once again moaning. As Riley sucked away, Maya was over his head rubbing her pussy. Auggie could not take his eyes off of it. Something inside of him pushed Maya's hand away and started to eat her out. This would be the fourth person to do so. For his first time he was good at it. Not better then Farkle though, but slightly better then Riley.

Augie was soon on edge making him stop eating out Maya and right away Maya knew he was close. She soon went over by Riley and took his dick out of her mouth to jack him off while both girls had their open. Auggie soon started doing shot after shot onto the girls faces. Some of it even went inside. Once Auggie stopped coming the girls began to kiss each other to get more taste of Auggie's cum. Normally this would shock Auggie but after what's been happening this was nothing. The girls soon turned their attention to Auggie. Riley was the first make out with him. Auggie was able to taste some of his cum while he was being kissed. The same thing with Maya when she kissed him. This time it was deeper and longer.

"So what's next. Am I going to fuck one of you?"

The girls looked at each other and knew what need to be done.

"Im sorry but no. You should wait until you find a better girlfriend who loves you for you." Riley said.

"Yah and make sure you are both ready to have sex. As once you do it you can't get your virginity back. Also when the time dose come, you know to wear protection." Maya said.

"Yah I know."

"So how would you like to see us squirt?"

Auggie's eyes soon went wide as the girls got reedy to give Auggie a show.

* * *

 **I do hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
